


Do you mind starting the year with a kiss?

by BlissBasket



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissBasket/pseuds/BlissBasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye just wants to celebrate quietly New Year's Eve with Jemma. And what is better than to celebrate this with a kiss? <br/>Basically, it's just the story of Jemma and Skye kissing for the first time (but not the last.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you mind starting the year with a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Jemma and Skye kissing and not caring if they were interrupted, while it was still New Year's Eve so, of course, I had to write it in time for the first day of 2014.
> 
> I haven't read too much fics (yet!) where Clint and Coulson were not the focus so I'm not really up to date on the headcannons in Agents of S.H.I.EL.D., so forgive me for the mistakes. (And concerning Jemma's tattoos, I saw a fanart with this idea on tumblr a few months ago but I don't remember which tumblr it was. I'm completely in love with the idea of Jemma hiding sexy tattoos but if you need me to give credits or remove it from the story, please let me now.)
> 
> Since I wrote this quickly today, it hasn't been beta read.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!!

Skye knocked on Jemma's door and pushed his head into the opening without waiting for an answer.

“I claimed a champagne bottle while Grant and May are on a shot contest.”

“A shot contest?” Jemma raised his head from the last article of her favorite scientific review; the one she let lie around in the shared quarters, the lab, the kitchen, near the cars when she had enough spare time to watch Skye's training and a few weeks ago, Skye even found one under her bed after they watched a movie together.

“They are enjoying the vodka Barton brought. A gift from Agent Romanoff to May apparently.”

Skye grinned “I can't believe I'm casually talking about Barton and Romanoff. These two are legends.”

Jemma caught the bottle from her hands as Sky sat on the bed, and laughed “ You didn't look too casual when we found Agent Barton talking with May in the cockpit. And your face when he said he was there to take Coulson for the week-end. It was epic.”

Skye couldn't suppress a grin at the memory of A.C. radiating happiness when he took the hand of Agent Barton.

“ They deserve those few days alone to celebrate the end of the year. It has been a rough year for both of them.” She turned to set the champagne flutes on the little table near the bed and muttered “I can't believe S.H.I.E.L.D. kept Barton in the dark for so long. That's so unfair! I haven't seen people that look more in love than these two.”

She looked at Jemma and winked, giving her a glass of champagne.

“Actually, it's embarrasing. It's A.C. we are talking about.”

“ You're just jealous.“ Jemma's laugh was like a waterfall of delicate, tiny bells and Skye lost herself in the cheerful sound. She had a hard time focusing these last weeks because of Jemma's voice, her mind mostly busy with the inflexions of Jemma's accent. She never had been one for accents kink but she could listen to Jemma talking all day.

Weird how Fitz had not the same effect at all. 

Her eyes went back to Jemma smiling, unaware of the effect she had on Skye when she bit her lower lip, and the way she pushed strands of hair behind her ear. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't so weird after all.  
Skye had started to notice little things, hands brushing in passing, thoughtful gazes when it was late at night and everyone was exhausted, the pressure of their bodies on the couch on the rare evenings when everyone came to play a game. 

Well she may have consciously prompt these moments, but Skye hadn't dreamt the occasions when Jemma leaned against her to whisper comments in her ear, her breath lingering warmly against her temple. More and more often lately, when they were in the dark, watching a movie on Skye's bed, Jemma's head resting on her shoulder,it had seem like she was ready to kiss her but backed away at the last minute.  
Hey, seems like it was time for Skye to act.

“Yeah, I'm maybe a little jealous. But not of Barton with A.C.”

As Jemma raised an eyebrow in surprise, Skye settled more comfortably on the bed and leaned toward her.

“I'm totally jealous of their relationship.”

She advanced her upper-body and placed her hands on each side of Jemma's body.

“ Of all the lovey-dovey stuff. Hands holding, terms of endearments, inside jokes....”

She kept moving until she faced Jemma, who was now settled against her pillows, their faces almost touching.

“ The fact they must probably be kissing right now...”

“Oh really? I didn't know Coulson and his boyfriend were fantasy's material for you.”

Her laugh had a nervous edge even if her eyes were widening in anticipation. Skye moved slightly backwards, her hand brushing Jemma's check.

“They definitely are fantasy's material. Did you see those arms? But you know that's not what I meant. I'm not, well I'm not thinking about them right now.”

Great, she was feeling nervous as well now. What if she was completely wrong? What if she just put their friendship in jeopardy? She didn't want to feel awkwardness with Jemma, didn't want to-

Jemma gripped her shoulders and pushed her against her body, her legs wrapping around Skye, urging her to move until she straddled her hips. Jemma didn't wait to make sure if Skye was in a comfortable position, she pressed their lips together and whispered “I know exactly what you mean.”

All previous thoughts disappeared from Sky's mind and she lost herself in the feel of Jemma pressed against her.

Soft lips brushed against her own before trailing down the side of her neck while her own hands roamed against Jemma's body, caressing her, enjoying the soft texture of the sweater before she moved them down , lifting the shirt from her pants and delicately caressing the skin of her stomach with her fingers, rubbing her thumbs and massaging the soft skin. Her hands followed the path of tattoos she knew were there, even if she hadn't had the privilege to see them yet. 

She had caught glimpses of colourful ink on Jemma's upper arms one night and Jemma had shared the secret of the storiesunfolding on her body in vivid colours.And now, her lips parting against Jemma's mouth, tongues exploring, fighting together, teeth biting lips, incapable of telling which part was hers and which part belonged to Jemma, she swore to worship this body, to be worthy of her secrets; and what she couldn't express by words must have been conveyed by her hands travelling across Jemma's body, slightly caressing the lace of her bra before resting in the hollow of her back, because Jemma's fingers carded through her hair in hasty, passionate movements, gripping it tightly and she moaned in Skye's mouth, the sound sending shivers travelling down before settling in Skye's lower stomach, warming her. Her hips slowly started to undulate while sheshifted until her face rested into Jemma's shoulder, lightly biting the skin of her neck.

A knock on the door startled them both and through the panel, they heard Fitz's voice

“Simmons, open the door. You had to see Ward right now. He can't keep the vodka down.”

Jemma raised her head enough to exclaim “Fitz, that's disgusting” while Skye pushed her face into Jemma's shoulder, groaning with a chuckle at the thought of Ward defeated by vodka “Urgh, gross.”

She started to rise her head, prepared to disentangle their bodies, but Jemma caught her before she had a chance to get up, crushing once again their mouths together without letting go of her hair, maintaining her fingers firmly, almost painfully through the dark strands. Her lips vibrated against Skye's and she felt more than heard words sounding strongly like “don't care” and “I won't let you go” before Fitz opened the door. 

Jemma chose this moment to suck on Skye's lower lip, his fingers caressing soothingly the scalp where it still stung.

“Bloody hell! Simmons! Skye?!”

Skye didn't even try to move this time, her shoulders shaking with a silent laughter while she raised her head in time to catch Jemma rolling her eyes at Fitz.

“Fitz, I told you to wait if my door is closed.”

“But Jemma...”

Jemma sighed in exasperation

“Fitz, get out.”

Skye wasn't sure he'll be able to move, looking stuck to the doorjamb, a hand braced on the door and mouth hanging open but May miraculously appeared behind him and with a quiet snicker, grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the corridor, closing the door behind them.

Skye watched them leaving before turning against Jemma “I think May just winked at me” she shook her head, incredulous.

Jemma beamed at her, opening her arms, welcoming Skye back against her, her cheek pressed against Sky's forehead and murmured “Happy New Year, Skye”.

 


End file.
